Fallen From Grace
by Bellanova Skies
Summary: Kaname's state of mind is rapidly decreasing when he is faced with his darkest of fears. Losing the ones he loves... to eachother. Zero X Kaname & slight Yuuki X Zero. Yaoi lemon right this way !


**Fallen From Grace**

By: le-vampire-chevalier

_Warning_: This fanfic deals with Yaoi content, in other words male/male relationships. If such a thing disturbs you, then do not wander any further. There is a high possibility that you will not find spoilers within this fic, so good luck. Please don't plot on killing me afterwards if you stumble upon something you highly dislike.

_Disclaimer_: Vampire Knight does not, by any means, belong to me. And if it did, would you honestly think I'd be writing fan fictions about it? This all belongs to the beautiful mind of Matsuri Hino.

_A/N: _This little doohickey of a story is something that has been formulating inside my sick little head for quite some time. This isn't exactly first fan fiction I have written, but it is indeed the first one I post. So go easy on me, yeah? I will try my best of doing our beloved little vampires justice when it comes to their personalities, though on some occasions it is guaranteed that they will slip a bit.

_Reviews_: Reviews will be rewarded! With what, I have no idea. *Laughs awkwardly.* But please, if you like it, than I will be driven to write more. And I might even take requests.

_Song: _If you're wondering about the title, it was actually taken from a Avril Lavigne song called _Nobody's Home_, which provided a vast amount of ideas and is currently poking away at my dormant muse. *Winks.* Now, on with the show!

**************************************

Hollow footsteps echoed in the near distance. Perhaps it may have been an almost imperceptible noise in any normal mortal's ears, but it resounded clearly in his hyper keen senses. The classroom felt awfully cold and yet he felt like he was suffocating. Advanced darkness enveloped his being and shielded him away from wandering eyes, but it was much too bright for his liking. The silence was bliss, yet it tormented him in such a way that he felt at the brink of madness. Solitude; his only friend. His true companion in the superficial life he lead where status, power and appearance was everything.

Crimson eyes broke through the dark; hollow and lifeless. Just like the bleeding organ that rested within his chest. Pride and Prejudice lay spread open upon his lap, completely ignored. He couldn't concentrate on any other thing than that which was tormenting him so. _'What have you done to me?' _It was a question he would repeat nonstop within his mind.

Sleep had become something precious to him but it would not grace him with its presence. He longed for an escape from this hell, if only for a few hours, but mocking dreams would leave him with no solace. It had begun on that day… that one, fateful day…

"_Your body is honest… you see blood and your eyes tell me you desire it."_

_The pureblood's voice rang softly next to Zero's ear. The Bloody Rose was aimed directly at his forehead, all the hunter had to do was pull the trigger and end it all. He'd free Yuuki of her insecurities; she'd no longer have to suffer her love for Kaname. "Drink my blood, Zero. And it will free you from insanity." He would have done anything to save the young man…_

_Lilac eyes now gleamed crimson as the intense scent of Kaname's pure blood lingered in his senses. Was he for real? A Level D drinking from a pureblood? It had to be a trick; a dirty, nasty little trick. Then again, Yuuki was put into play. Zero understood that Kuran was doing this for the petite girl._

_The pureblood saw the understanding in those lilac eyes and frowned. He didn't want to admit it, and he would never admit it, but that actually hurt. It sent a little pang to his stomach to know that Zero would do it because of Yuuki; take the blood of his sworn enemy. Zero didn't care… just like everyone else. Kaname was alone. Like it always was from the very beginning._

_Zero hated Kaname with every single fiber in his body. Despised every single aspect of the arrogant bastard. He didn't want anything to do with him, he really didn't. He just wanted a way out of his misery. A way to stop hurting Yuuki._

"_I just want Yuuki to be able to laugh from her heart." Zero said, and he meant it. He really did._

_Kaname swallowed hard and fought back the fist that began to form in his chest. "As do I."_

"_There is no need for her to sacrifice anything."_

"_That is correct." Of course Kaname loved Yuuki. There was no other way to say it. Her smile, her voice… his little innocent haven. But he couldn't fight it. Couldn't fight the terrible feeling that shamed him beyond words… his love for the hunter before him._

_But Zero loved her as well. It was so freaking obvious it actually pained him. Anger and jealousy suddenly flared inside Kaname as Zero grabbed his collar and yanked him down, his fangs sliding delicately into the smooth, creamy skin. "Don't ever forget who gave you this blood." He said wistfully, silently begging for the hunter to remain close._

The infuriating boy had him acting like the Day Class girls. Admiring silently from the distance, terrified to even face him. It was pathetic of him. He was a pureblood! Why should he cower in a former-human's presence?

Perhaps because his knees would grow weak every time he did. His heart would beat wildly within his chest and reverberate in his ears. Words would become an unknown factor in his mind and his innards would melt. That's why. He was completely and irrevocably in love with him.

Kaname leaned against one of the large windows in the classroom and pressed his fingers strongly against his temples. And there he saw them.

Yuuki paraded across the academy grounds, flashing her Artemis rod as she showed Zero her new moves. Her jovial face shinned underneath the moonlight along with her big, auburn eyes. The hunter stood by somberly, watching and praising her with a gleam in his lilac eyes. Although he seemed indifferent, Kaname knew Zero felt proud over his partner.

Artemis fell from her grip when she crossed her arms in front of her chest in an annoyed gesture. Zero slipped his hands into his pockets and looked away with a shrug. Kaname's stomach leapt when he watched the girl approach the silver-haired boy and gently encased his beautiful face within her fragile hands. They stood there for a moment as she spoke to him loud enough for the pureblood's senses to pick up, but Kaname knew doing so would be a terrible idea.

An aching throb echoed in every single fiber of his body. True pain. Something he had never experienced before. It was almost as if chewing and swallowing broken shards of glass, ripping mercilessly at everything in him. His head reeled and even a whimper escaped his lips.

Yuuki leaned up in her tiptoes, a vibrant blush on her cheeks and pressed her thin and tender lips to Zero's. It was stupid and selfish to wish so, but he did, Kaname wished Zero would push her away and yell at her like he usually did… but he didn't. To the pureblood's dismay, the hunter placed his arms around Yuuki's back softly, holding her caringly and visibly deepening their first kiss.

Kaname stumbled over his own feet and slammed his back against the column, pressing his hand roughly over his face in an attempt to hide the humiliating, unmanly, shameful tears that threatened to escape. He slid on to the floor, wrapping his arms around his waist as he whimpered and hissed, gritting his teeth together to prevent himself from doing any other embarrassing sound.

This shouldn't have affected him in such a way. Maybe perhaps, if it were Yuuki he was being protective over he could understand… but Zero? They were supposed to be hated rivals. Two worlds completely different and untouchable. Why…? Why did he love him?! Why did he love Zero the way he did when it was so _wrong_?! Why would he gladly give up his life to protect him…? Why would he do anything to see him smile?

The sound of shattering glass caught him by surprise but he paid no heed. The waves of raw, troubled energy shot from him with such pressure that the window caved; it's shards lethal as they ripped his uniform and scratched the skin beneath. Pain. He much enjoyed this type of pain. It was so much easier to understand, to detect and to feel and to grasp.

He lost count of time as he remained there; his heart and soul shattered as fiercely as the glass window. His skin began to heal itself, but he didn't bother taking out the shards. Let them stay there; he needed to feel real pain, physical pain. Any other kind of pain other than the one he felt now eating away at his heart.

Kaname shifted when he heard the door creak open but didn't look up. He had no need too; the aura and scent was all too familiar.

"Kuran-sempai?" The soft, emotionless voice made the pureblood shiver and the fist tightened automatically.

"Kiryuu-kun." Zero glanced around with shocked eyes. So he had heard right. The moment that soft shattering noise reached his ears, he quickly darted off in its direction and it was really no surprise to find what he did. He wondered, though, what had put the pureblood in such a foul mood.

"What happened here? Looks like a bomb went off in here." Kaname didn't answer. Burgundy eyes stared blankly at his blood stained hands. Any moment now. At any given moment Zero would get a whiff of the blood and the thirst would rip through him, and would have no other choice but to feed from the pureblood. Good.

Zero glared at the brunette and trotted over but skidded to a stop when the powerful scent hit him hard, along with the shocking view. "What's all this about? You get into a fight or something?" The hunter asked with a grimace. Great; now he had to tend to the bastard.

Kaname looked away and fought the urge to cry when he saw the disgust in those lilac irises. "Leave me be, Kiryuu-kun. I am more than capable of caring for myself."

"Yeah, and you're doing one hell of a convincing job." Zero said sarcastically as he lifted a sliced wrist. It was impossible that some random shard of glass would slice the skin so precisely. Was the pureblood suicidal or something?

A dark little shiver ran down Kaname's spine when the prefect pressed his lips to the bloodied wrist, lapping away the excess blood and numbing the wounds. The brunette knew that he shouldn't get his hopes up, for he knew that Zero was only after his blood.

"There are easier ways to die, you know. You could have called me. I would have gladly taken you out of your misery-" Zero fell quiet the moment Kaname's head slumped and a small, almost inaudible sob escaped his lips. "Kuran… sempai?"

"Shut up. Just… please… shut up!" The words were broken and barely above a whisper. That's when it hit the hunter. Something was terribly wrong.

Kaname would have never acted so weak in anyone's presence, not even his. The pureblood was, well… a _pureblood_. And such creatures seldom shed a tear. Dark circles added a ghostly look to his usual handsome features. To put it bluntly, Kuran Kaname looked like crap.

"What happened?" No answer. Zero growled in frustration and slammed the noble hard against the wall. "Damn it! Tell me what happened?!"

"Everything happened, Zero. Everything and nothing."

"I'm not in the mood for riddles, vampire."

"Neither am I."

The hunter wanted to shout at him, slap him and talk some sense into him; but the scent was too overwhelming. He had not drank a thing besides those retched blood tablets in days, or was it weeks? Kaname's rich and delectable scent was terribly inviting. Too much of a tempting offer to refuse, even without the pureblood's consent. The brunette clearly saw the hunger when lilac began to churn into a bright crimson. With a resigned sigh, he cocked is head to the side.

Kaname was desperate for contact. Any type of attention from the hunter. Even if the prefect decided to kill him in a matter of minutes, he didn't care. He just wanted Zero to know he was there; to acknowledge his existence. To need him.

"Take it, Zero."

"Hmm? Kuran-sem…-"

"Don't. Just do it."

Zero hesitated a bit before closing in the distance between them, lightly pressing his chest to Kaname's, the Bloody Rose poking the pureblood through their uniforms. As a reminder.

Cold lips brushed softly against Kaname's tender neck, sucking and lathering it with thorough kisses. The pureblood repressed a silent moan when Zero's tongue lashed out, tracing hot patterns across the exposed skin, searching for that spot that would drive Kaname towards the brink of madness… and he found it. The hunter marveled at how beautiful the Dorm Leader reacted to his touch, even if it was just during the act of drawing blood.

How he despised him. The pureblood was nothing more than a nuisance to him. His seemingly innocent, cryptic smile; the way his burgundy eyes gleamed in the dim lighting; his smooth and calming voice. The way Kaname subconsciously swayed his hips as he walked, so graceful and poised. Even the milky skin as it slid underneath his moist lips… Zero snarled deep in his throat. Not exactly where he wanted to lead his thoughts at.

Yuuki's tender kiss still lingered on his lips, though. So warm and delicate. Beautifully shy and kind. It was what he had always wished for. Zero had been cast into his own personal hell for the past four years. Constantly being tormented by the leeches that lingered so near; a painful reminder. Yuuki was that little escape, his peaceful haven where he could retreat if only for a few brief moments. How he loved her. And yet… at the moment… the only thing his heart called for, was the troubled pureblood before him.

Sharp fangs nipped playfully, threatening to tear the sensitive flesh on the pureblood's neck. Zero's achingly hot tongue traced the pulsing vein up and down the graceful neck, flicking even his ear with the tip. Kaname shuddered, slumping lower against the wall, his mind reeling in pure bliss for the hunter was no longer seeking for a place to bite. Zero was simply kissing him. The prefect was trailing tentative kisses across the expanse of the pale column, taking in the exotic mixture of delightful tastes that could only belong to Kuran Kaname.

The hunter was now kneeling before the brunette, with one knee on each side of the pureblood's hips. His hot breath fluttering the dark brown hair, agitating the delectable scent. Zero mentally slapped himself when he noticed just how aroused he was, his uniform's pants ready to burst under the intense pressure. It was so idiotic, the fact that it only took the Dorm Leader's throaty noises to affect him in such a manner. But in truth, buried deep down where he would never voice that opinion, Kaname was simply a beautiful creature. Breathtaking; amazing.

Kaname opened his eyes when Zero's warmth suddenly abandoned him, nearly whining at the loss of contact. Burgundy eyes looked up and spotted the hunter towering over him, his hands against the wall by the pureblood's head. Lilac had swirled into such a deep hue of crimson that they were only one step away from fading to black. It was a look and an aura that chilled Kaname to the bone, but aroused him like hell. The heated tension was rolling off Zero like shockwaves, smacking into the brunette with such force that it left him reeling.

"…Kiss me…" It was something lost between a rasped moan and a hoarse command, but he made his point. Kaname blinked rather stupidly, utterly shocked by the fact that the hunter would give _him _a command, other than the other way around. He obliged.

Zero found himself on the floor, apparently immobilized by the heavy yet pleasant weight on top of him. Kaname's lips moved urgently against the hunter's thin ones, savoring the exotic taste as he nipped and licked like a parched puppy. A small moan ripped out of the prefect's throat when Kaname began to cause friction between them, both their arousals rubbing against each other through their thick fabrics.

The pureblood pulled away a bit and preoccupied himself with delivering kisses across Zero's jaw line, crossing down his neck and nipping at the base of the column. Kaname was a gentle lover and the hunter got a whiff of that, but at the moment, gentleness wasn't exactly what he had in mind. That, and the Dorm Leader was too agonizingly slow.

Zero groaned and switched their position. The infuriating pureblood looked deliciously enough to devour. Dark hair fanned out like a halo, cheeks slightly flushed, inviting red lips slightly parted, just begging to be kissed. Zero traced his fingertips across Kaname's long neck, drinking in the incredibly smooth feel before they slid down to his tie; nimbly undoing it and casting it aside. Kaname remained perfectly still as the buttons of his elegant uniform slid easily from their seams.

Crimson eyes held fast to his current action; starring in disbelief and indescribable fascination. Once undone, Zero moved on to the black dressing shirt. Little by little, more and more of the creamy, pale skin revealed itself. Sinfully tempting, just waiting to be explored. Kaname's eyes fluttered shut at the look on Zero's face. Something about those darkened eyes and lustful expression made his insides twitch, along with the stiff member in his pants. The hunter's hands slid down the pureblood's chest when the shirt and jacket slid down Kaname's sides. _'Beautiful.'_

Kaname shivered at the cool touch, his heart picking up speed for he was still unsure of what was to come. But whatever it was, he welcomed it with open arms. And legs, apparently. The well chiseled planes of Kaname's chest were simply flawless, including the two pink nubs he took the liberty of teasing. The contrast of the cool air and Zero's hot mouth hardened them to perfection, adding to the desirable picture.

The hunter's mouth ran down Kaname's chest and abdomen, and began to lick teasingly along the hem of the pureblood's pants. A small moan escaped the dorm leader, urging Zero to continue his path. Sliding the white pants down to Kaname's knees his arousal sprung to life. The vampire quickly looked away and shut his eyes, cheeks slightly pink with embarrassment. Kaname wasn't used to being _exposed _so indecently but that didn't change his mind about him wanting it. About wanting _him_.

Zero had explored his own body many times before, but this was just amazing. His breath hitched as he witnessed Kaname's shaft stand tall and proud, just like his owner, weeping freely and twitching slightly. For a moment his thoughts clouded but he quickly fumbled for his own pants, pulling them down but not completely off.

"K-Kiryuu-kun?" Kaname voice wavered embarrassingly. He was acting like a girl! A blushing virgin! And of course, that's what he was at the moment. But he was not about to admit it. Zero didn't answer. He was too busy starring at the desirable shaft.

The hunter inched forward a bit, shyly running his fingers along the underside of the member. Kaname stiffened when his body reacted against his will; bucking for more. Zero grasp the base firmly, giving it an experimental pump.

When the sea of feelings hit him, the pureblood tensed even more. Burgundy eyes shot towards the door, silently begging for none of the students to come looking for him and finding him in such a compromising position. He had to stop it, now. He couldn't allow Kiryuu to go any further. Just as Kaname caught purchase of the floor beside him in order to pull away, his world crashed down on him. A barely noticeable wetness caressed his shaft, automatically snapping all nerve endings into place.

Zero ran the tip of his tongue up Kaname's length and then down, around the incredibly thick organ before flicking the slick head. A loud groan escaped the brunette's mouth as his nails scratched against the parquet floor. But the pleasure didn't stop there. Zero still grimaced at the salty taste, but his arousal had clouded his mind entirely and sought nothing more than to please this man. Settling his breath, he took Kaname's cock into his mouth. His back came completely off the floor at the soul-shattering bliss. Kaname's eyes widened like never before at Zero's amateur skill.

The organ was too thick and too long for his liking; it took him everything in order to not choke but he didn't back out. Zero sucked powerfully, his teeth and fangs grazing the stiff organ, his tongue torturing the salty skin. Kaname thrust his hips for more and the hunter moved against him, taking the length deep down his throat and moaning loudly, the vibrations shooting up the pureblood's nerve endings.

Kaname panted like a dog, indifferent about how pathetic he was being. His hands became entangled in the silver hair, pushing the head down in order to make him swallow more. The pureblood was moaning freely now, and rather loudly. Speaking incoherent words and begging for more. It was an ocean of feelings to surreal to comprehend. But he wanted more. So much more.

Crimson eyes looked up to take in Kaname's heated form and he nearly choked, his ruthless pace wavering slightly. Zero watched as the brunette ran his hands across his own chest, pinching and pulling on his nipples before running down his abdomen. Kaname reached for the part of his anatomy that was often ignored and fondled them, rubbing and lightly slapping the two orbs. The sight of Kaname touching himself made whatever blood was left in Zero's body rush down to his crotch. The hunter was already on his knees so he only spread them farther apart, reaching down to give his own cock a slick tug.

Zero pumped himself, his mouth still busy with Kaname's shaft, precum leaking from his both his hand and mouth. It was such an erotic sight, to just witness Kaname in such a state. Eyes shut, cheeks flushed, mouth open with constant moans and groans… The untouchable at his mercy. Zero suddenly pulled away when he noticed that Kaname's moans had become louder and more frequent; but he wasn't about to finish yet. The dorm head shot up, eyes frantically begging for him not to stop, but he did. The hunter was perched on his calves, still pumping himself and getting off on Kaname's desperate look.

"Z-Zero… ah… please…"

"Please what…? … Kaname…" Zero said darkly, licking his lips and jerking faster. A heavier flow of precum began to flow from the hunter's tip as he threw his head back with a throaty moan. "Tell me… what you want…and I-I'll give it to you…"

Kaname got to his feet, to Zero's surprise, and kicked off his shoes. After sliding his pants completely off, he mounted the desk on a kneeling position, resting his head against the cool surface. "Take me, Zero… that is all I ask of you…" The words were barely above a whisper, imperceptible to any human, but Zero caught them.

The hunter slid his pants lower as he stood up and got on the desk as well, positioning himself behind the submissive pureblood. Zero hesitated for a moment. He had never done this before so he was a bit fidget as to what to do next. Kaname moved his hips in a circular motion, waiting to Zero to at least touch him. The hunter reached for a drawer and found something highly… convenient. _'Lubricant?' _How it got there, he had no idea. He did recognize a small pair of glasses beside it that could only belong to the Chairman and a pair of… hunter cuffs? _'Awkward…'_

Zero blushed as he poured some on his hand and on Kaname's opening. The pureblood shifted and moaned at the cool contact and wondered where the hunter had found such a thing. His train of thoughts was interrupted when a blunt tip pressed against his rear, threatening to penetrate at any second. Kaname could only brace himself.

Zero shoved himself in roughly without preparation or as much as a warning and immediately froze. The tightness… that heat that swallowed him whole… it was breathtaking! The hunter moaned loudly, the sounds reverberating in the pit of Kaname's stomach. The pureblood himself screamed, the pain and discomfort suddenly very real. After a moment, he pushed back, wanting for Zero to continue, which he did.

The moment had degraded to such an extent that it was nothing more than two lethal animals in heat; savagely searching for release and carnal gratification. Zero pounded mercilessly into Kaname with such speed and strength than only a vampire could withstand. The hunter screamed to the top of his lungs each time Kaname's depths swallowed him in their tight heat. He had used every swearword in his vocabulary, and even invented a few in the heat of the moment.

Kaname had also lost himself in the ruthless hammering. Screaming Zero's name over and over again, each time louder than the last. He had also cursed with all his might, and even spoke things he knew he would later regret. Especially during every time the hunter would ram into that bundle of nerves deep within him, and he would beg Zero to take him harder, deeper and faster. He had begged the hunter to devour him, to claim him, to break him… and most embarrassing of all, to fuck him until kingdom come.

Zero's nails scratched the pureblood's back, leaving thin lines of blood behind, the intoxicating scent pushing him higher in the raw high. Both their keen senses picked up every single sound their bodies made as the joined, making the experience all the more erotic. Everything from the wet, slick noise of Zero's shaft sliding in and out of Kaname's opening, to the erotic, constant slap of the hunter's orbs against the pureblood's perfectly round butt cheeks.

Kaname's mouth hung open with his ear-shattering screams, drool dripping down his chin as Zero continued to ram into him. His eyes rolled back as he was taken higher and higher, but not enough to release. "Ugh…! Z-Zero… more… aah!" The pureblood shifted in his spot and frowned. He wasn't quite sure how he did it, or what he did in any case, but he managed to get Zero on his back and the brunette hovered over him. The only thing was, Kaname wasn't exactly looking at the hunter's beautiful face… just his damp length. Zero blinked stupidly when he was met with the same appealing view, but that didn't stop the smirk that formed on his fine lips.

Another shaky moan escaped the pureblood when Zero took him into his mouth again and began to suck greedily once more. Kaname repeated the action and plunged the hunter's member deep down his throat. Their groans and moans setting off a chain reaction where the vibrations bounced back and forth in a constant rhythm. Both lovers were past the point of no return as they began to thrust harshly into each other's mouths, their orgasmic haze going higher and higher until the cord finally snapped.

Kaname came with the strength of a monsoon; wave after lunge-crushing wave of raw pleasure smacking into him and driving him to the brink of madness. He rode out the orgasm, still thrusting his member into Zero's mouth, near the point of almost choking him. The pureblood's reaction was enough to set the silver-haired hunter off, and he also reached his limit. Kaname was still too busy losing himself in his climax to realize that the other male had reached completion, and a string of hot, angel-white seed shot up, staining his fair face.

Time seemed to have had slowed as they stood there, struggling to catch their breaths. Zero's hands lightly caressed the pureblood's side, smoothing the bruises his own hands had made. Kaname sat up half way and twisted a bit in order to catch a glimpse of the hunter. Lilac eyes widened at the delectable view, his erection coming to life once again. Kaname looked good enough to eat with his flushed cheeks and glazed, half-lidded eyes. Cum and saliva dripped off his chin along with the inevitable beads of sweat. His bum was pressed nicely against Zero's chest; the soft, perfectly round cheeks smooth against his hot skin. The white jacket and dress shirt were still on, miraculously, but it had slid off his left shoulder. And that look. Kaname looked so helplessly dazed and utterly, well, _horny_.

Kaname started when Zero sat up abruptly. It was an awkward moment as they both struggled to keep their balance and stumbled back and forth on their needs, but gravity was not on their side at the moment. They both fell off the desk with a loud _thump _and a groan on both their sides…

***

Kaname groaned when his consciousness began to stir to his dismay. Everything in him ached as he lay sprawled on the freezing floor, the pain in his arms becoming very noticeable once more. The sky was fading into a deep blue color, the stars disappearing slowly but surely which meant dawn was about to break. At least no one would bother him for a few more hours.

Vivid memories played within his mind like a movie. Each touch, each kiss, each pleasured cry… Kaname lifted his head a fragment of an inch and frowned. Zero was nowhere in sight. It couldn't have been a dream for the pain in his rear was _very _real. He fell back on to the floor with a pained sigh. He should have known.

Rolling on to his side, Kaname rolled up into a fetal position, wrapping his arms around his middle and squeezing his eyes shut. He was a mess. A disgrace to all of his kind. Shattered beyond repair, troubled beyond understanding. He had fallen from grace. The past events had only made matters worse for him, for now he knew what he could never have.

What pride had he left in him? What strength? What will to live? None; that was the miserable answer. He no longer had anything left to live for. Dark eyelashes became thicker as tears began to form and he let them run. A soft whimper escaped Kaname's lips when he allowed himself to break down, if only for a moment. He would later freshen up, slip on a new uniform and parade in front of his classmates with all of his poised arrogance. A charade they never deciphered.

Lost within his thoughts Kaname drifted off into a blissful slumber, parting with his physical pain for a few brief moments.

Warmth graced his bare lower body and he mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep. Soft hands threaded smoothly through his dark and sweat damped hair, continuing their path and wiping away the tears. Kaname shifted in place when pain made itself known even in his disturbed slumber, but he didn't wake. Tender kisses ran across the expanse of his arms and one last kiss was placed on Kaname's cheeks… and then the presence was gone…

The noon sun burst through the shattered classroom windows, hitting the pureblood's eyes and making him stir. Burgundy eyes fluttered open before squeezing them shut again against the blazing light. Kaname grimaced at how disgusting and dirty he felt; he needed a shower as soon as possible. At least the pain had subsided. He stopped for a moment; the pain was _gone_? Parting his eyelids a bit he looked at the flawless skin of his arms, utterly surprised at how good they had healed.

Twisting his head to the side Kaname noticed the bloodied shards of glass that rested in a pile beside the desk. Like the dream of a dream a ghost of a memory flooded him; the soft hands that tended him while he slept. The pureblood sat up with a wince and noticed where the warmth was coming from. A day class uniform jacket rested on his lap, shielding his indecency. His hands lightly touched the fabric and brought it closer to him, its scent reawakening the memories and making his heart and soul bleed once more.

***

Dusk had rolled in fairly quickly for the Night Class as they crossed the cobble-stoned path towards the academy's main building. Only a few of them stood behind in their dorm's common room waiting for their beloved leader. Ichijou had told Aidou to remain where he was as he went up to Kaname's room and knocked on his door.

"Kaname? Is everything alright?" The vice-president asked as he pressed his ear to the door.

"I'll be out in a minute." Kaname droned in return.

Ichijou frowned at this but didn't press on. Kaname hadn't surfaced from his room in hours, and although that wasn't a surprise, the pureblood looked awfully miserable the last time he had seen him.

Kaname stood before the body-length mirror in his room and adjusted his tie, snapping the silver clips into place and slipping on his immaculate, white jacket. He looked himself over and sighed. Just as well polished as he always was. The perfect example of what royalty should be. Grace, poise, elegance and beauty.

Taking his books he headed for the door without sparing one last look at the neatly folded, dark uniform jacket on top of his bed. He didn't need anymore painful reminders. Once outside, he greeted his old-time friend and headed for the dorm's doors.

The usual chaos of the Day Class girls rang in their ears as they exited their dorms but he paid no heed. Among the crowd he spotted Yuuki having a rough time and went to greet her as he usually did; with a gentle and loving smile. As the rest of the Night Class glided by, Kaname stood behind and caught a glimpse of the other prefect.

Zero turned his head to face the president and held his eyes. Lilac to burgundy, burgundy to lilac. It shook the hunter to the core when he read the complete and utter adoration that rested hidden in the other male's eyes. Unspoken words of love and devotion hitting him harder than a shockwave as he starred on. Kaname smiled wistfully at him and nodded once in greeting. Zero hesitated for a moment and scowled like he always did. "Kuran-sempai."

"Kiryuu-kun." And with that he walked away, disappearing into the academy's gates along with the setting sun.

The Day Class slowly returned to their dorms and even Yuuki left her partner behind as she disappeared to patrol the grounds. Night had fallen quickly and Zero still lingered outside, looking up and admiring the dark form that leaned against the classroom window with his nose stuck in a book. Kaname seemed calm and collected, as usual, and he couldn't help but wander if the pureblood truly needed him like the hunter thought… If Kaname needed _him _like Zero needed the pureblood.

With a disappointed sigh Zero turned on his heels and walked away. He had to tell Kaname the truth… that he wanted his jacket back.

Burgundy eyes drifted towards the hunter as he walked away and inhaled deeply. He vaguely admired the way the lucid moon bounced off the silver hair; how it made the pale skin shine like a halo. But along with all that… just what was it about him that made the pureblood fall so deep into this never-ending despair? And everlasting love?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~And... there you have it folks! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
